Set's Return
by Fallout5368
Summary: Zim is far older than even he or any other Irken realizes so when the tallest tell Zim the truth and remotely deactivate him what happens when he lives and remembers who he really is. Long live choas /Poll is up on my profile vote./ changed Zim's name to an older version of the name so their is less confusion/
1. The Dream

/Remaking a little of my story still same premise I have been reading it over

/Also I own nothing except my own ideas/

_'the red lord' _someone thinking

"Is back" someone speaking

_**'It begins again' **_flashback

_"hello anyone out there" _Transmissions

_**7,150 years before IZ series**_

_**Welcome young ones let me tell to you of a tale that many fail to truly comprehend. This story began long before humans walked the Earth.**_

_**To start this story we must go to another planet now I know what you are thinking "go to another planet *snort* like aliens are real." Well let me tell you this; there are many things humanity doesn't understand about Earth. Let alone the universe.**_

_**So let us continue on a distant planet called Irk, or as my people knew it as Maat, we find ourselves drawn to the capital of the planet. Within one of the rooms we find many different irkens surrounding a pregnant irken female. The females name was Nut **_(AN: I kid you not the Egyptian goddess's name was Nut) _**she was giving birth to her four children. Her eyes were the deepest blue any one could imagine with tiny white specks in her eyes making it look like the night sky. Her antenna where long curled in a whirlpool like fashion.**_(AN I will not be saying heights just imagine them all the size of normal humans)

_**"Geb when this is over I am making sure you can never give me children ever again!" Shouted Nut, said mentioned Irken paled and hoped she would not remember saying that. He had green eyes, a rarity among irkens. His antenna where battered and dirty speaking of a life of hard work. "Just one more push your highness" spoke the doctor. "I can see your first child." With that said the first one was born. The young irken had bright blue eyes like his mother and seemed to give off a sense of calm**_(AN Just imagine Zim just with blue eyes instead of red)_**. "His name shall be Osiris" said a tired Nut.**_

_**The second child was a girl, whom was named Isis her eyes where brown a very rare color for Irkens to have. She too gave off a calming aura but also a very knowledgeable one as well. Her antenna curled around like cork screws.**_

_**The third child to be born was female, her name was Nephthysas her eyes where blue like the oceans. She gave off a calming aura that seemed to protect everyone. Her antenna were strait and seemed to flow like a river down her head.**_

_**The last and final child was male, however unlike his siblings who had calming eyes his where blood red and showed power behind them. His antenna where just like Osiris's but where more jagged. The minute the others saw him they felt fear for the aura he gave off was that of a chaos irken.**_

_**True born chaos irkens where far and few between each other those that were born were either killed or turned into military personnel. They were called chaos irkens because they have powers over certain elements. That and their abilities to kill their foes could at times just be wrong on so many levels when on the battle field.**_

_**For each chaos irken born an irken of order is born as well. Depending on how powerful the chaos irken is the more siblings they have. The most though has always been one to one for three irkens of order to be born for one single chaos irken meant terrible things. **_

_**"We should kill it" spoke one of the irkens in the crowd getting agreement from others as well "YOU SHALL DO NO SUCH THING!" yelled a deep and powerful voice everyone turned and saw to their shock Amun-Ra standing in the door way of the room. "I come to see the birth of smeets yet I find you all trying to kill one of them!"**_

_**"But my lord he is a chaos Irken just like 'HE' is" spoke Nut who feared for her other children. "I know very well that he is like my brother Apophis, but I will not let you kill an innocent smeet for the crimes of others." Spoke Ra with such authority that they backed down.**_

_**"I will take the boy under my wing and teach him if you are so against him being in your family Nut, Geb" spoke Ra with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Taking the child who was currently on the table looking confused and hurt by what was going on around it. Wrapping the smeet in a blood red blanket, and walking out of the room he heard them all talking about the other three children in positive ways while whenever they looked at the little smeet they would glare at it and whisper insults at it under their breaths.**_

_**As Ra walked out of the building he realized they had never given the little smeet a name. "Now that will never do, what to call you, how about Zim?" question Ra while the little smeet just gave him a flat look that said 'really you're going to call me a stupid name like that.' "Well I guess that name is out the window, how about Set" spoke Ra feeling sheepish before deciding to go with the ancient Irken word for red and deserts. The smeet just nodded his head in agreement "well I guess Set it is then, I wonder how Bast will feel about having a little brother."**_

Zim awoke with a start trying to piece together what it was he just saw. _'What was that it looked like a dream that humans are so fond of, but that is impossible the almighty Zim's pack should keep him from dreaming. Yet at the same time it felt so real.' _As Zim tried to contemplate his dream Gir sprinted into the room like a kid on a sugar high yelling "MASTER I'S MADE WAFFLES."

Fearing for his ability to eat Zim made up a lie rather quickly "Gir if I eat all your delicious waffles there will be none for you." Zim said praying the little robot would buy into it. Said robot's cyan eyes seemed to widen in shock before running out of the room screaming. "NO I WANT WAFFLES!"

Thanking whatever deity was looking out for him he made his way his closet, having grown till he was just a centimeter below the tallests' height much to his pride. Though for some reason the Tallest looked like they were going to have a heart attack when they saw him. Eventually they stopped screaming and came to the conclusion that it was just Earth's lesser gravity.

He pulled out a blood red t-shirt, regular jeans, and black leather jacket with a blood red symbol on the back. The symbol was that of an animal head that was a cross a dog, an anteater, and a jackal with what looked like rabbit ears on its head. The humans called it the Set animal Zim didn't know why but he felt drawn to it.

"GIR ZIM IS GOING TO SKOOL I DO NOT WANT TO COME HOME TO A DESTROYED HOUSE AGAIN" yelled Zim as he place the wig and contacts on, having decided to change the hair style Zim went with a buzz cut like look for the hair.

Redoing all the chapters may take a while.

/That is the end of this chapter this is just a beginning but I really need help/


	2. The Scroll

/I own nothing except my own ideas/

/Redid chapters one and the prologue/

Summary: Zim is far older than even he or any other Irken realizes so when the tallest tell Zim the truth and remotely deactivate him what happens when he lives and starts to get memories that the control brains wanted dead and buried.

_'the red lord' _someone thinking

"Is back" someone speaking

**_'It begins again' _**flashback

_"hello anyone out there" _Transmissions

As Zim walked down the street he started to think of what had happened the past six years, by human standards he was eighteen. All of his old classmates had all been put into the same classes from what he could guess it was to keep those that were still alive from killing the other students. It wasn't until his second year of skool on Earth that he realized that his class was banned from interacting with the other classes, something about not wanting the insanity to spread.

_'Although looking back on it, I can now see where they were going with that, Keef had gone from strange to all out psycho. If he hadn't fallen into that pit filled with those snakes at the zoo he probably would have tried to rape me.'_ Zim thought to himself. Over the years everyone had either mellowed out, or died, well all of them but Dib. Dib had set his sights on exposing Zim for so long, now Zim had to check for cameras in the locker room. Many thought he was paranoid until he opened his locker one day and a deranged robot that made Gir look sane tried to take a sample of his blood.

When Zim made it to Skool he looked at everyone that was there Zita, who had become the popular girl in the class, was chatting with the other girls in Skool. Gaz was hanging out with the Goth kids in a corner of the school. The relationship between Zim and Gaz wasn't really friendly more of she was less likely to doom him.

Dib was currently trying to get a date with one of Zita's friends who just sighed and ignored him like everyone else. "I wonder when he will grow up and admit that his head is big maybe then he'll get a date" Zim humored to himself.

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG ALIEN SCUM!" Yelled Dib somehow hearing what Zim said. "Yes Dib keep on telling yourself whatever it is that lets you sleep at night" Zim replied in an even tone (AN When I said everyone calmed down I even meant Zim shocker isn't it)"One day people will believe me and then your reign of terror will be at an end HAHAHAHA."

Everyone just ignored Dib like they always did, even Zim had learned to tune him out. Dib felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see Zita glaring at him. In his mind though it was a love stare so when she walked toward him he expected to be praised for his 'smart' comeback to the alien. So imagine his surprise when Zita punched him in the gut and said "That was for drugging the drink at prom last month."

Now you are probably wondering why Zita punched him in the gut, well to make a long story short Dib drugged the punch at the school prom last month. Ended up with a lot of teenagers going to the hospital. "And this is for ruining prom bastard" said Zita before punching Dib in the crotch. "How did I ruin prom I was trying to save the world" countered Dib to Zita's back after recovering from the crotch shot.

"From what Zim let's face it Dib the only reason that you're not in jail for that stunt is because your father got you out. Your still that sad excuse for a boy chasing big foot, grow up Dib!" Spoke Zita with a tone of disgust.

Zim, who decided to get to class before Dib could try and take his Whig and contacts again in a wild move try to prove to everyone that he was right. Was currently strolling the halls just relaxing and trying to come up with plans to rule the world.

"Ah Zim there you are did you forget that today we go to the natural history museum" spoke a voice full of amusement. Turning around Zim saw his teacher history teacher Mr. Gareth Mr. Gareth had short brown hair that was graying in areas he had his own sense of humor, and pretty much knew everything about human history. "Uh I totally forgot today was the day of the trip" Zim spoke while rubbing the back of his neck in clear embarrassment.

"Get to your bus it should be here already, that is unless Membrane decided to try and 'fix' it again honestly what was wrong with keeping your feet on the ground, along with proper grammar." He also had a dislike of Dib and his Father, which gave him points with many of the students and their families, for never looking back and always looking toward the future. "What will we be learning about anyways" Zim said trying to get his teacher from not ranting about the Membrane family again. Granted he didn't hate Gaz as long as she didn't doom any one in his class he was fine.

"Oh that's right I was leaving it as a surprise but seeing as we will be going there today I'll tell you. We are going to learn about ancient Egypt and it's mythology, which as you know, you already have a symbol of one of their gods on your coat." Mr. Gareth said with a hint of pride, "Yes Mr. Gareth if I recall you have a love of mythology."

"What can I say we all have hobbies for me it's mythology. For you it is planning the enslavement of humanity." Said Mr. Gareth with a knowing look in his eyes before leaving. Zim for his part stood stock still not believing what he had just heard. His history teacher one of the few humans Zim can say that deserves to live knew he was an alien, and was okay with it. He then shrugged and thought '_As long as he doesn't report me to Earth's authorities I'm fine, besides he seems just to be happy to teach.'_

**_(At the natural history museum)_**

"Alright students I don't want to hear about any priceless artifact being broken so DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING, I would like to come back here with other classes." Mr. Gareth said while looking at Dib specifically because of the prom fiasco. He was outraged when Dib's Father bailed him out and demanded for Dib to be expelled. It would have happened had Professor Membrane not threatened to cut the school funding. "Now students I expect this sheet to be finished by the time we have to leave. Oh and remember this place also is home to some of the oldest Egyptian mythology stories" Mr. Gareth finished.

**(2 hours later)**

Zim along with a few of the other students had finished their sheets fairly quickly. So they had decided to look over the stories that had been translated. Zim on the other hand felt drawn to a certain story in the back, the scroll he was looking at was old, very old in fact the date it was made said early Egyptian one of the oldest scrolls recovered. It was called the story of Set.

**_For whoever reads this you must know the truth even now I can hear those blasted followers of the others banging at the main gate. I have tried to contact the other chaos legions for help but they have their own problems to deal with. I don't have much time left to whoever reads this never let the truth fall into the shadows of their lies._**

**_It started long before I was born Isis had poisoned Ra, the true king of the heavens, to force him into a deep slumber. It was at this time that a species called the Mekrobians found humanities earliest ancestors and made us what we are. No one tries to remember them but the Greeks, who called them Titans, and us the followers the of Seth and Loki. The Mekrobians had enslaved my people for three centuries before _****THEY ****_showed up the three great generals of Ra._**

**_Loki the trickster fought with the Norse showed them how to us guerrilla warfare to its height. He also taught humanity the strength of the mind the ability to think a strategy on the spot and to know when and when not to attack an enemy._**

**_Ares master tactician taught the Greeks how to fight in an almost unbeatable battle formation. He was the one to teach us the strength of the body to defeat your enemies in open combat. He also had a distinct hatred for bows and other long range weapons. He also taught the Greeks while chaos on the battle field is always going to be their you should never let it control you._**

**_Finally there was our lord, Lord Set who taught us how to build our weapons and gave us the gift of knowledge. With these gifts our people started to learn and grow. Until finally we could go into battle with them and their soldiers and fight for our freedom, and throw the Mekrobians from our world. The steel and other metals of this world are one of the few things that could harm them._**

**_To show them how much they meant to us we gave them the title of a GOD where they would forever be remembered within our history. Everything was fine until the rest of the families showed up, they arrogantly believed that they should be given the title of GOD as well. The outrage of it all and all out civil war started when the fools known as Membrane betrayed us to them for power. We all knew that they where insane but they went too far. All they thought about was progress and never to look back on what we once where._**

**_In the end he gained enough followers to attack us, they kill, pillaged, and raped hundreds in their belief of their superiority. Set, Loki, Ares and the rest of their legions tried to hold them off, but their where just too many. I hear them coming this way I must hide this scroll before the find me. If anyone finds this never let the truth die. Long live chaos._**

Zim stood there in shock his dream had turned out to be real. The names where the same _'What does this have to do with me though, and how come there is no record of any Irken ever being here.' _Zim thought in surprise.

He would have continued to dwell on it had a voice not gotten his attention. "Zim let's go it's time to return to the bus" yelled one of the students in annoyance. Taking one last look at the scroll while he left he saw a picture above it. The picture almost made him stop then and there but he kept on walking already in shock from what he saw.


	3. The Betrayal

/I own nothing except my own ideas/

/I will try to make it easier for my readers to read my stories and I thank Halloween265 for telling me what I can do to fix my story, and to answer your questions they are all 18/

/For those who want to know what some of the Characters look like the links are on my profile page/

/And lets give an applause to my BETA 'OhHowDelightfullyDreadful' for looking over this chapter/

Summary: Zim is far older than even he or any other Irken realizes so when the tallest tell Zim the truth and remotely deactivate him what happens when he lives and starts to get memories that the control brains wanted dead and buried.

_'the red lord' _someone thinking

"Is back" someone speaking

**_'It begins again' _**flashback

_"hello anyone out there" _Transmissions

**"I'm back" **Godly being talking

When Zim had returned home that day, the very first thing that he did was go down to his base and start to do research on the story of Set. That scroll he had seen... the image was burned into his head, every word engraved into his mind like a cut from a white-hot knife. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why, but it was connected to him, just like the dream. If he could only find something to explain what it all meant.

Irken search engines knew nothing about Earth mythology. He typed "Google" into the address bar and searched there.

That's when he came across the picture that was found above the scroll. It showed three tall Irkens, each wearing different armor and holding a weapon. Each lay a hand on a different part of the world. The first had placed his hand on the northern part of the world. He wore furs over ancient steel plated armor, and his helmet had two horns coming out the front that curled in on themselves. The Irken's eyes looked to have been made from ice yet but twinkled with mischief.

The second Irken had his hand over the equator of the Earth, and wore ancient Greek hop polite armor. He wielded a shield and a spear but, upon the shield was the symbol of the Irken Empire. His eyes looked like inky black pits that could consume your soul and trap it there forever.

"How is this possible?" Zim asked himself, his claws digging into the edge of his keyboard as he leaned in to look more closely at the screen. "If Irkens had been on this planet before, then why haven't we conquered it, and why isn't it in our databanks?" Before he even looked at the third Irken in the picture, he felt a tremor of cold fear shoot up his spine. He really didn't want to look, but somehow he forced himself to.

This one inspired true shock and awe even more immense and consuming then the others. He wore modern padded military pants along with combat boots and sheathed within his standard combat vest were two khopesh swords. He held the Southern half of the world, his face in clear view unlike the others.

But most shocking of all to Zim was how impossibly familiar the face was. It looked just like his own. He actually wiggled his antennae a little bit just to make sure he wasn't looking into some reflective surface, but it remained the same, crimson eyes focused angrily at the other two Irkens in the picture. Looking closer, Zim knotted his imaginary eyebrows. The eyes on the third Irken in the picture were darker than his, like pools of blood, and his antennae didn't seem nearly as straight.

**(On the Massive)**

Aboard the Massive sat the Tallest, leaders of the entire Irken race. They were doing what they did best and gorging themselves on food, leaving the ruling of their people to the control Brains. "My Tallest, you have another emergency level one transmission from Zim." Spoke a technician from his station in front of a monitor. "What do you want me to do with it?"

Tallest Red heaved a grand sigh, slouching further into his comfy chair. "Just let it through. If we ignore it, Zim will just bypass our security systems again." He said. Thinking over all that has happened these past few years; and how tall Zim had grown. They had made sure only their most trusted soldiers knew about Zim's increase in height.

Purple huffed "Red, why don't we just tell Zim the truth already? The joke has gotten old" he complained to his counterpart. He wanted Zim dead now more than before since he could be a threat to their power if he grew a little more.

"Because there is no guarantee that Zim won't try and kill us for revenge. You know how destructive freaks like him are."

"Then why not remotely deactivate him? That's what the PAK's are for isn't it?" Purple suggested. There was silence on the bridge as every drone stopped what they were doing to look at the Tallest in shock.

"Purple that has to be the smartest thing you have said since smeethood." Red said, a smile slowly crawling across his face.

"HEY that wasn't nice Red." Purple protested.

"Put him through," spoke Red, his sharp teeth glittering white in his wicked grin. The drone nodded to him and pressed a button on his control panel that caused Zim's familiar face to flash across the screen.

"My Tallest I have to tell you something!" He said urgently. "It's-"

"SHUT UP ZIM!" Red cut the Invader off with a mighty roar, pounding his talons on the head of an unfortunate table-headed drone. "We've decided to get rid of you once and for all, you defective scum!"

"What?" Zim's eyes were wide and disbelieving, but his focus was clearly elsewhere. "B-but my Tallest, you have to-"

"We don't have to do anything Zim!" Hissed Purple. His antennae stood on end in a show of dominance, and Zim lowered his automatically. "You want to know something? You aren't even a real invader! We thought you would die floating around uselessly in space! That's why we sent you all the way out there, Zim! To die! But somehow you even failed at that."

Zim's mouth hung open, having nothing to say.

"Luckily," Red chuckled. "We won't have to deal with you much longer." And he brought his silver talon down onto a button on his armband, bloody eyes glowing brightly with satisfaction.

**(Earth)**

Zim started to feel the effects of the deactivation process immediately. His lungs started to fail him, taking in less and less oxygen, as his heart beat faster begging for the air that all living beings needed for life. Zim's eyesight started to blur, and everything he could see seemed to twist to the side.

_'Oh please no.' _His mind pleaded with whatever unseen being could peer into his thoughts. _'I'm so close to uncovering this mystery. Please don't take it all away now.'_

But that being would not hear him. The metal of his PAK strained, and Zim moved his hands back to clutch it desperately. There was something inside it, something expanding.

He felt an explosion of fiery hot on his back as his PAK detonated. One of the steel spider legs inside was flung out at him and ripped through his midsection, shedding everything into ribbons. His eyes were clouded even further with the new pain, and salty tears poured down his face. He could see it- actually see all the bloody strings hanging from where they should be. He felt sick, but he didn't think it was because of what he saw; he felt strangely unattached, as if everything he were seeing were distant and unimportant. And all the while the Tallest, the Irkens that Zim respected above all others watched and laughed as his knees finally buckled beneath him.

Then everything went black.

**(?)**

…

'_Where am I?'_

…

_'Am I dead? It feels so cold.'_

Normally when Zim woke up from an injury, he felt groggier than this. His head would spin, his eyes would want to remain closed, but this time he was strangely alert. The very first thing he did was flex him muscles and look around to see where he was.

It was some sort of icy chasm. Well that figured. Zim was shivering all the way down to his toes, and his throat felt sore from breathing the crisp air. Around him he could see what could have been hundreds or thousands of Irkens as tall as he was, frozen within the ice, their mouths and eyes wide open in silent screams. His breath caught.

Was he still alive? How? That couldn't be; the Tallests had deactivated him. He glanced down at himself, realizing with a jolt that his body was translucent like a specter's.

**"Remember who you once were." **A voice rumbled, echoing from nowhere yet everywhere at the same time.

"Who said that?" Zim growled. "Show yourself!"

**"Hehehe! You never where the patient one of the three" **it spoke**, **clearly amused.

"Who are you?" demanded the trembling young Irken. "What is this place?"

**"Hmm, that's a very good question. Even we don't know where we are. We have been moved so many times that we lost track." **the voice paused thoughtfully, and Zim could just picture the creature it belonged to tapping its chin. **"Is this the eightieth prison we are in or the hundredth?"**

"Well at least tell me what I am doing here!"

**"You are here because you need to remember who you are, and not what the control brains want you to remember." **

"Well that tells me _so _much!" Zim said in annoyance "Got any more riddles for me?"

**"Sure. What has four legs in the morning two legs in the evening and three legs at night?" **The voice riddled with glee. Zim rolled his fingers into fists at his sides, gritting his teeth.

"It's called sarcasm. Plus Ares is the one that's . . . wait, who's Ares?"

**"You know who he is because you where one of the three generals of Ra." R**umbled the voice.

"That's impossible!" Zim protested. "Those are merely Earth legends from thousands of years ago!"

**"Says who? The control brain's, memories can be locked away but never forgotten. Now WHO ARE YOU?" **

When the voice said that, Zim felt a pressure upon his body as if it was being hit by the Massive.

"I am Zim." He said. It was one of his favorite things to say, but this time his voice was feeble, his confidence stolen away by the voice.

**"WHO ARE YOU?" **Boomed the voice once more.

"I am... I'm-"

**"WHO. ARE. YOU?"**

**"I am SET!" **yelled Zim. He didn't know where it came from, but it felt even better than "Zim." A great burst of pleasure bloomed in his chest, and the second he the words descended from his lips, a blood-red pillar of light went up through him and punched a hole in the ceiling, scattering the icy floor around him with shards of broken stone.

**(On surface before Set shouted his name)**

Everything was peaceful in the Meekrobian capital. In fact a festival was being held for the execution of the Irken Invader Tenn. The citizens cheered joyfully, jumping up and down on the sides of the street while the guards walked Tenn to where the execution would be held.

The Irken's uniform was torn and dirty from being tossed around and manhandled by unfriendly guards and other prisoners. She was impressively tall for an Irken, but it didn't matter now; superiority meant nothing when you were about to be burned at the stake for being caught invading.

The jeering faces of the Meekrob people were reflected in her downcast magenta eyes, their excited boos pounding against her curled antennae. She was terrified. Now she would finally die for her Empire, but there was no honor in this. Having been caught? Bah! It wasn't even her fault! Why weren't the Tallests sending her help? Had they given up on her?

"Irken Invader Tenn, you have been found guilty of invasion of Meekrob." The eldest Meekrobian in history, Kronos. No one knew how old he was just that he was one the oldest and possibly the one of the most powerful beings in existence. "And by the authority invested in me by the greater forces of this universe, I hereby sentence you to death by fire."

The guards' hands constricted around Tenn's upper arms, making her hiss through her teeth with pain. She could see the pillar now, the pillar she would be tied to as the fire was lit. Somehow she managed to ignore all the garbage she was being pelted with, all the names and curses that were being shouted at her. She would do anything, anything at all to break away from the guards and run for her ship, but her feet seemed to move on their own, following the guards'.

Suddenly the Meekrobs at her sides loosened their grips, crying out at something. Tenn lifted her head up, eyes wide with alarm. From underneath the pillar rose a great beam of light, red as blood, shattering the stone of the structure, and sending huge clouds of dust up into the sky. Meekrob women screamed in alarm, and children widened their eyes with awe.

"SOMEONE SOUND THE ALARM!" Kronos yelled, his eyes wide with horror. "GET THE CIVILIANS TO SAFTEY!" The guards at Tenn's sides seemed to forget about her, both running in different directions, but the Invader couldn't move, entranced by the raw power of the light.

Then from beneath the ground, a great voice boomed forth, shaking the earth even further.

**"WHO ARE YOU?"** It rumbled. Another voice joined the first, just as fierce.

**"I am the fallen son of Nut and Geb, adopted son and first of three generals of high king Ra. Killer of the traitor Apophis, and ruler of the deserts, darkness, and chaos legions. I AM THE RED LORD SET!"**

Proclamation still ringing in the air, a monstrous creature took form within the beam of light. Its skin was dark tan, rippling over its lithe muscles. Its head was that of a canine, and horns sprouted from its face and glittered in the red gleam, sharper than the most dangerous blade. Its blood red eyes only took a brief second to scan the crowd, before it opened its gigantic mouth, revealing glimmering fangs and screamed a ferocious roar that shook the ground. Everything in the animal's peripheral vision froze for only a second, before scattering into dark red sand that the wind picked up and blew away into the city, leaving crimson streaks on the ground.

"GET EVERONE TO SAFETY!" Screamed Kronos. "AND KILL THE PRISONER!"

Tenn could only stare in awe and pure, cold terror at the creature that towered above the city. There was nothing else it could be but a vengeful god. Yet she couldn't help but feel... that it was on her side. That it was the savior she had hoped for.

**"Run girl before they catch you"** the disembodied voice from before made her jump. It spoke with the same strength and power, but this time it was much more quiet and gentle, as if it was only meant for her to hear. Yes. This had to be it. She shook herself vigorously from her stupor and turned to run, heart pounding, lungs heaving, for where she knew the Meekrob were keeping her voot cruiser.

"STOP HER!" commanded Kronos, not taking his eyes off of the demonic creature in town square. It just raised its arms, and darkness descended upon the capital "LIGHT THE FLARES LET NEITHER OF THEM ESCAPE!"

As if a switch had been hit, the flares' warm glow burst on around the city, and Meekrobians all over bundled together underneath them to escape the dark. The soldiers and police scanned the square quickly, and muttered swears under their breaths when they saw that the creature and the Irken prisoner had vanished.

"Lord Kronos, what was that thing?" Asked an officer. The old Meekrob just shook his head.

"An enemy that I had long since hoped would be dead." Fear for the fate of the universe glowed faintly behind his eyes.

/update complete and don't forget to review/


	4. The escape

/I own nothing except my own ideas/

/For those who want to know what some of the Characters look like the links are on my profile page/

/And lets give an applause to my BETA 'OhHowDelightfullyDreadful' for looking over this chapter./

Summary: Zim is far older than even he or any other Irken realizes so when the tallest tell Zim the truth and remotely deactivate him what happens when he lives and starts to get memories that the control brains wanted dead and buried.

_'the red lord' _someone thinking

"Is back" someone speaking

**_'It begins again' _**flashback

_"hello anyone out there" _Transmissions

**"I'm back" **Godly being talking

**(Meekrob)**

Her legs pounded, her sides heaved, and her smiled wouldn't leave her face. Meekrobian solders were fast, but they hadn't had the brutal training she had, and they were eating her dust. A new confidence welled in her chest as the voice spoke to her again.

**"Keep going, girl." **it said **"You're almost there."**

"Why are they chasing me?" She demanded of the voice out loud. She didn't feel quite so fearful anymore, but she still deserved answers. "I'm not a threat anymore!"

"**Irrelevant. Just trust me, and there will be no danger."**

"Easy for you to say!" snapped Tenn "You have a giant attack dog, and all I've got is some stupid voice in my head!"

If the voice was offended, it gave no sign of it. She could hear it chuckling as if it were right beside her, but as she turned her head, she still saw nothing but panicked Meekrobians. "S**et is no attack dog," **laughed the voice. Tenn could easily imagine the sharp-toothed smirk that it would be wearing. **"He is a proud being." **

"_Proud _indeed!" She spat. "What was that thing?"

The chuckling that she had heard before twisted into an almost hysterical sounding cackle. **"Do you want to know, then?" **Asked the voice. Laughter that made it sound insane. **"You really want to know? AHAHAHA! Seth is an Irken just like yourself, stupid girl!"**

"THAT _THING _IS AN _IRKEN_!" Tenn shrieked. The pursuing squad of Meekrobians stumbled in surprise at her outburst, which widened the gap between them and their Irken prisoner, but that wasn't where Tenn's mind was. The creature that had just ruined the capital of Meekrob was an Irken? How did it get that way? Did the voice do it? Would... would the same thing happen to her?

**"Quite." **came the crisp retort. **"Although he always hated being called a ****_thing_****. It's impeccably insulting. And by the way, I can hear your thoughts. There's no need to shout." **The voice seemed to smirk. **"Not a very trusting young lady, are we?"**

_"Uh right sorry," _thought Tenn, suddenly embarrassed. _"But if he's Irken why does he look like that?"_

**"Have the Control Brains really made you forget about the ancient rights?" ** The voice suddenly quavered with outrage, not at her, but at something else. Whatever it was, Tenn suddenly felt sorry for it.

_'Ancient rights? What are you talking about? Why do you hate the Control Brains so much?"_

**"I should have expected the brat Osiris to make something like those wretched things." **It hissed hatefully. **"Listen to me, you insolent little girl. You need to get out of here. Your ship is just around the corner; keep moving and don't stop. I'll try to get your stalkers off your back."**

_'Not that I'm not grateful," _thought Tenn bitterly. _'But where will I go? The tallests will kill me for failing my mission!'_

Tenn could just imagine and evil smile on its face as it growled maliciously. **"Leave that to me." **

Just as the otherworldly voice had promised, the voot sat around the corner, gleaming slightly in the sun. Tenn didn't stop to admire it though, and charged ahead toward it.

Two guards stood between her and her escape route, wielding long iron lances, spinning them aggressively. They lunged for her midsection, but she swiftly fell to her knees and slid beneath them; she could feel the disturbance of the air as the sharp barbs of the lances missed the tips of her antennae by inches.

Stunned and confused by Tenn's crafty dodge, the guards were defenseless as she ripped a PAK leg viciously through the air and took their heads off. The bodies collapsed, but Tenn only stood there panting. Her voot was so close by, but she was so tired now. She could go limp right beside the dead guards and lie there forever and ever.

A scream pierced the air, followed promptly by another, and another, and another. "What the hell are those things?!" A Meekrobian shouted. The sounds of sheer horror echoing about the city sent chills down Tenn's spine, and she turned quickly around toward the sounds of danger, her PAK legs poised and ready to defend herself.

Creatures. Terrible monsters with bodies of sand and rock, and heads of many unfamiliar beasts. They wielded great weapons of war, from battle axes to swords and anything else you can imagine. Tenn gasped and scrambled into a better fighting position. The sound of blood rushing like waterfalls in her antennae blocked out all others.

**"What are you doing just standing there?" **Chastised the voice with the tone of thunder.** "RUN!"**

Frightened, confused, and high on adrenaline, Tenn did not argue. Her feet pounded on the ground, sending painful shock waves up her legs. Finally when she reached the voot she ripped the cockpit open and dived inside, snapping it shut again behind her. She did not even spare a backwards glance as the voot shot away from planet Meekrob. The planet where she had come closest to death.

**(Earth Zim's base)**

Dib heaved, his arms straining as he dragged Zim's corpse to the elevator. He had done it. He had won! Finally his dad would understand, the school children would stop laughing at him, and he would definitely get a promotion in the Swollen Eyeball Network. At last everything was going his way... until the elevator refused to let him back up.

"Come on you stupid machine!" He groaned arrogantly as he kicked the door. "Can't you see that I'm trying to prove that aliens are real and become a King among men?"

"Hehehe, Dib." The voice was perfectly unmistakable, and it stopped Dib cold. "You and your family will never achieve the rank of King."

Dib dropped the 'corpse's' arm as if it had burned him and scrambled away. The blood that had been oozing from where Zim's PAK had once been seemed to blow away meaninglessly like fine red sand, and it didn't help that Zim was lifting himself slowly to his feet, muscles rippling lithely beneath his skin. His antennae were jagged and torn, and his eyes were pools of blood.

"Trespassing again, I see, human," said Zim. He sounded calm and humorous, but there was something absolutely wicked backing up his voice. Or maybe it was the many dagger teeth gleaming in his demonic grin. "How did you get in this time? The back door?"

Dib gaped in horror, wondering for a brief moment if Zim could smell fear. He hoped not, because he was probably stinking up the room. He needed to say something...

"You have a back door?" Man that was probably the stupidest thing he could have said. Zim shrugged and grinned further.

"Yes. But this conversation has dragged on too long. Gir!"

Dib straightened and dared to look the Irken in the eye, trying to appear as fearless as possible. It may have worked if his knees hadn't been shaking so violently. "I destroyed them, Zim! Gir _and _that stupid little moose that flies around your house! No one's coming to help you now."

The Irken lowered his antennae flat against his skull and narrowed his eyes.

Dib reached into the pocket of his trench coat and brought out the boldest weapon in his arsenal: a pistol, and brandished it with shaking hands.

"You're going to come quietly with me to the Swollen Eyeballs, or I'm going to shoot you." He turned the safety off and grinned confidently, aiming right between Zim's bloody crimson eyes. The confidence wavered, however, when the Irken grinned.

"Do you really believe that a few pounds of metal and gunpowder can bring me down?" He asked. "I'm sorely disappointed."

Dib nodded his head toward Zim's back, indicating the PAK's absence. "You don't have your precious life support, Zim, or your PAK legs. If I shoot you, you'll go down and be totally defenseless."

"Go ahead then. Show me."

Dib hesitated, peering at Zim with narrowed eyes. But it he stood there too long, the alien would get away again. No, this would be his only shot. Literally.

Echoing throughout the small chamber, a resounding bang echoed the song of death. The recoil from the weapon in his hand sent Dib reeling back, and he stood there, panting, and waiting for something to happen.

Zim stood right where he had been, smirking at him and holding the silver bullet in his hand. Red sand oozed from his forehead for only a second before it blew away, and there was no sign the wound was ever there. Dib gasped, and the gun fell to the floor with a clatter. His hands were shaking too hard to try to pick it again.

Zim took a step toward him, and Dib scrambled back, pressing his back hard against the cold steel wall.

"And you thought you could win, Dib." Zim shook his head, smiling softly. "But there's something you should know." Like the strike of a snake, his claw shot out, and Dib cried out in alarm only to be silenced as Zim dragged him closer by his collar.

"I am not Zim."

"Then..." Dib hadn't realized he was hyperventilating until just now. Every instinct yearned to forget the Irken and run, but that wasn't an option anymore. Not with white hot claws piercing the fibers of his shirt and sinking into his flesh. "W-who are you?"

Zim's smile widened even as his eyes narrowed. "I am Set, Egyptian god of deserts and chaos."

Well. There wasn't much Dib could say at this point. He could only gape as the color drained more and more out of his face. Set chuckled and threw him away, letting him stumble clumsily to the floor and fall with a rough thud on his back. From Dib's position, he towered overhead, leering like death itself.

"I've waited a long time for this." Set murmured.

"No!" Scrambling away, Dib desperately pounded on the elevator door. "Let me out!" He screeched. Fear sharpened his voice and made it unrecognizable. "LET ME OUT!"

Set was approaching slowly, but not slow enough. Soon he was upon Dib, kicking him ruthlessly over and over again, blowing more and more life from him with every strike. "Poor little human!" He chimed. "No one's going to know what happened to you! No one's going to _care _what happened to you! You're all alone now, Dib. And you're all mine."

"Get away from me!" hissed the human. He seized Set's leg with both hands before it made impact with his side and bit down on the ankle as hard as he could, his teeth digging into the muscle. Seth cried out and leaped away, which gave Dib only enough time to get up. Set was coming back again, stronger, and angrier then before.

"Stinking human!" He roared. "Filthy, disgusting human! You will pay for that! For everything!" His claws, hot as fire, tore across Dib's face and chest, until crimson blood soaked his clothes and smeared puddles across the floor, leaving him dry and helpless. "I'm going to kill you, Dib. It's inevitable. I'll tear you to shreds just like my brother."

"Ir-irken..." Dib kicked helplessly against Set, but his struggles grew more and more feeble. "S-scum..."

The room was saturated with the smell of blood and the sound of ripping flesh, but at last Dib fell silent and still. Set stood up and stared indifferently at his handiwork as the anger and hate ebbed from him.

The only problem left was disposing of the wretched creature. He couldn't have Isis trying to bring it back, whatever her reason. The Dib would not be a problem to him any longer, no matter what his sister might try to pull. He'd be sure of that.

'_I could bury it.'_ he thought with a sudden glee. '_But no doubt the tallests will send someone for my corpse.'_

His head fell back on its own accord, letting out a familiar evil cackle.

'If they want a body, I'll give them one.'

**(2 hours later)**

Four Irkens kicked about the rubble and debris, all that was left of the infamous Invader Zim's secret base. It had collapsed shortly before they arrived; that much was obvious for all the dust in the air. The corpse they had been sent to collect was buried somewhere deep underneath, but they were determined not to be discouraged. After all, it was a great honor to bring home proof of Zim's death.

They coughed and dug, and coughed and dug, and... well... coughed and dug. At least they were making progress. Finally one of them tried to start a conversation "So." He said. "The tallest finally decided to kill Zim."

"Yeah," grunted another. "I heard they're going to show it on intergalactic news for the entire galaxy to see. This has to be one of the best days in the empire's history; I saw them starting to celebrate before we left."

The captain of the team huffed at them and shot a quick glare. "Pipe down, ladies; we got a corpse to retrieve. Don't forget the SIR unit- they usually go ballistic when their masters die. I've seen a lot of good Irkens get killed by them, so be careful."

"Sir, yes sir" the entire unit said as one.

Eventually they were able to clear up enough rubble to find the entrance to the lab, and from there, the job was much easier. They split up to search more effectively, but they opted to stay close in case of a SIR attack.

"What's this?" Mumbled an Irken as he bent down. Scraps of metal were scattered across the floor in a jumble array, and he picked one up, turning it this way and that in his claws. It was round and smooth, like the lid of a SIR's head. But there were other pieces of some weird robot too, and scraps of fake purple fur. "Hey, guys, look at this!" He called. "I think I found the remains of a Sir unit and some other robot!"

"Forget that! Look at _this_!" Shouted another Irken. His voice coming from another room, but it was easy to hear for all the echoes of the lab. The Irken that was bent over the demolished robots, quickly forgot them and jogged to where he was being called. The Irken who had called and the captain were already there, and they all lifted their heads to gape in awe at the wall.

Huge, jagged claw marks were shredded into the metal. They must have been six inches deep and three feet long, four swift cuts embedded into the wall. For a long time the team stared at them in horror.

"What made those?" One of the Irkens finally found the courage to ask. The captain sighed and shook his head, but his eyes never left the awful gouges in the wall.

"Something big, mean, and from the looks of it, angry." He turned his head to look over his team, judging their chances of survival. They weren't very high. "Keep your eyes open, boys; we got one of Zim's freaky animal experiments on the loose. No one goes anywhere alone."

"Sir!" The fourth Irken called from another room. The rest of the team jumped and ran toward him before he'd even finished speaking. "I found a corpse at the control panel, but it's not Zim's! It's a human."

The team swiftly joined together again, and the captain did a headcount to make sure the monster hadn't gotten anyone. It hadn't. Good.

"Why would a human's body be down here?" He asked.

Somewhere in the back of the room, a screen flashed on and cast its light across the chamber. It depicted a shadowy face, impossible to identify. "_Why indeed, gentlemen,_" said the person.

"Show yourself!" Barked the captain. "What have you done to the corpse of the traitor?" The rest of the team was becoming unsettled, but he held an arm back to calm them, like a mother hen motioning for her chicks to stay behind her.

"Traitor? Well I suppose I did cause a little trouble, but you never gave me a sufficient outlet to let me attack my enemies." His voice was a growl, but then in converted into a humorous baritone voice. "You just got a chaotic Irken, bound to the old ways."

All eight of their eyes widened and their antennae fell almost to the floor as they realized who they were speaking to.

"No way. Zim," Said one of them. "B-but...but you died! The Tallest saw it, and we even saw the video."

"Ah," Zim grinned a deathly smile that showed many knife-sharp teeth. "But the accounts of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." His red eyes searched something off camera for a moment before his smile widened and he pressed a button. The retrieval team all let out frightened yelps as a cage was lowered from the ceiling and was placed on the floor. Something was moving inside, something _big_.

"I've been anticipating your visit, gentlemen, I expected you to appear later but I guess you used the dimensional rift by Pluto." came Zim's voice. "And I've prepared a little game. There's only one way out of this place, and it's not the way you came. Let's play."

"Why should we believe that?" Scoffed the captain. "We could just turn around and tell the rest of the Empire about this."

"It's entirely up to you" Zim dismissed with a wave. They then heard a crash and turned as one to see the entrance that they had made had collapsed in on itself. "But if you do make it out, let the Tallests know about their little mix-up, and tell the Control Brains to let the family know I'm back." Zim continued as they turned back to look at the cage pure fear written on their faces.

Before the captain could respond, the transmission was cut, and the shadowy face was replaced by the unfamiliar symbol of Seth.

The door of the cage opened.

"RUN!" Screamed the captain, giving his men a forceful push the way they had come. "RUN!"

**(2 weeks later planet Irk)**

"Alright!" Shouted Tallest Purple. "Who wants to see Zim dead?"

The crowd of Irkens burst into cheers that reverberated around the huge auditorium and shook the air. The tallests cheered too, waving their arms around. Everyone was prepared for the celebration that would take place when the body was burned; someone even brought party hats.

After a few long seconds of gleeful cheering, Tallest Red waved his arms to quiet the crowd. "Okay, okay!" He shouted. "The ship has just landed! The-"

The room erupted into cheers again, and it took Red and Purple several minutes to get them to be quiet.

"The drones are bringing Zim in on a stretcher right now!" The crimson tallest continued. "Is the wood ready for burning?"

"All ready, sir!" exclaimed an elite soldier excitedly. The tallests nodded at him with triumphant smiles and returned their attention to the Irkens thronged about the room. They had all fallen silent, and were looking towards the enormous door, which had cracked open.

Rather than a group of drones carrying a stretcher between them, a single, short drone scampered up the steps to where the tallests were. They stood there and watched him until his stubby legs finally brought him before them.

"My tallests." He greeted, giving a bow. He was speaking in a very low voice so that the rest of the Irkens couldn't hear him. "A problem arose in the retrieval of the Corpse."'

"What?" said Purple, adopting the drone's quietness. "What happened?"

"This is something you should see for yourself, my tallest."

And so they followed him off the stage, the multitude of Irkens watching them curiously as they hovered out the door. A great barrage of whispering and murmuring swept across them as the esteemed rulers went out of sight.

"What?" asked Red when they had arrived at the returned shuttle. A medical team had gathered by the cockpit and were working on something, mumbling urgently to one another. "What is it?"

"Only one member of the team returned, sirs, and he's badly injured. He's unconscious so he can't tell us what happened, but we've looked through the shuttle, and we haven't found Zim's body."

Red frowned and brought up a silver talon to thoughtfully stroke his chin, but Purple was freaking out. "You mean they didn't find Zim?" He demanded. "He's not here?"

"No, my tallest." The drone lowered his head, disappointed himself that the celebration could not be continued. He perked up however, when he heard alarmed whispers from the medical team.

"He's waking up!"

"Quick, everyone, give him some air!"

"He's waking up? What do I do?"

"You back off and give him some room, stupid!"

The tallests shoved them all aside, approaching the Irken on the stretcher. Purple, not nearly as tough as Red, gagged at the sight.

One of the Irken's legs had been taken off, not by a sharp blade, but ripped with brute force, leaving the socket bloody and torn. An antennae had been split into two curly halves, and his right arm looked like it had been through a meat grinder. Every inch of his body had been scourged with bloody cuts and dark bruises. The medical team hadn't had time to bandage up much, but apparently they had removed his left eye and replaced it with a glass one.

"Soldier Mace." Red said firmly, addressing the wounded Irken by name. "Can you hear me?"

"T...Tallest?" came the weak reply. "I'm s... I-"

"It's okay, no pleasantries." Red cut him off. "Just tell me what happened."

Mace heaved a painful cough and sent blood spewing from his mouth into the air. A thick gurgling came from his mouth as he struggled to breathe. "Zim's alive!" He finally gasped.

"What?" demanded Purple, shoving Red out of the way and getting right into Maces face. "No he's not! He's dead! Liar!"

"Purple!" Red grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pulled him away from the wounded Irken. "Calm down and let me handle this!" and then returned his attention to Mace. "Okay, okay." he soothed. "How do you know?"

"S-aw him," gurgled Mace. "On... on a sc-scr-heen. H-he was... t-talking..."

Purple fell silent behind Red as the crimson tallest nodded for Mace to continue. "Alright." He put a gentle claw encouragingly on the Irken's shoulder. "What did he say?"

"T-t-tell the... t-t-hallests a-about Zi-zim and... and...t-tell..."

"Tell...?"

"Co...!" Mace gasped and heaved another rasping cough, spewing drops of blood into the air once more. Red reeled back, but said nothing as he wiped some from his face. "Contr... ol bra... brains..."

"What about the control brains, Mace?" Asked Red quietly.

"T-to tell... the..." He gasped and heaved, curling up into a ball on his side, his eyes staring blankly at something no one else could see.

"No, no," said Red, putting his hand again on Mace's shoulder. "You gotta stay awake. You can't sleep until you tell me everything."

Mace rasped and groaned, hiding his face in what was left of his hands, but he continued to gasp out the message. "Tell...fa-f-amil-ily... Zim's... co-coming ba...ck..."

"Tell the tallest that Zim's alive, and tell the control brains to tell the family that Zim's coming back." Red summarized. Mace nodded weakly and wrapped his mangled arms around his remaining knee, tears of pain rolling slowly down his face.

There were many other things the tallest would have liked to ask, but the Irken before him clearly wasn't in the condition to speak anymore. He stood up from his crouched position by the stretcher and took a step back. "Thank you, Mace." He said softly. "That's all we need to know."

"W-wait..." The Irken struggled to reach his PAK, but when it proved too painful, a medical Irken moved to assist him, and removed a piece of torn cloth from the storage compartment.

"What is this?" Red asked as he took it. It was torn and mangled, a magenta color that was normal for Irkens. But the odd thing about it was the unfamiliar symbol of an animal's head. He had no idea what it represented, but it was evidence, and he tucked it neatly into his pocket.

"Thank you, Mace. Mission accomplished. You've done well."

The Irken on the stretcher smiled the weakest of smiles as his eyes finally closed, and the Medical team took him away.

**(Earth)**

_'Beautiful,' _Thought Set wistfully, hands held behind his back. The air of his new secret base was so intensely hot, a human would not be able to survive for more than a few minutes. Technically a normal Irken would not have been able to survive either, but Set was not a regular Irken, and the stifling dry air was a comforting touch. It brought his heart to the desert.

The mighty presence of the voice still lingered in the back of his mind, calming his rampaging thoughts. It whispered plans into his ears and reassurances of plans, commanding him to do them and promising they would be worth it. He trusted that voice. He knew its name.

"Are you sure I should have let that Irken go?" He knew Ra could hear his thoughts, but he still found himself whispering aloud. "What if he actually tells the control brains I'm back?"

"**By the time the Control Brains find out where you're hiding, we will have found the prisons they are holding the others in.**" Ra's voice was gentle now, like a grandfather speaking to his grandson rather than a king speaking to his general. Set found he preferred to tone, even to what he was used to.

"And Tenn?" Whispered Set. "She is lost, and she needs to find a safe place now more than ever with that bounty on her head."

"**I shall guide her here. She will be the first Irken in over five thousand years to participate in the ancient rights.**"

Set sighed and leaned over the railing to the balconey, admiring the lava as it rushed beneath him. Wonderful heat rose from it into his face, and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Yes, this plan would work. The Irken Empire would finally be restored to its proper glory, and he would finally return to where he belonged: the deserts of Irk.

/End Review/

/I don't mean to insult the religious' community in any way It is just for the story that I thought up. So I am deeply sorry if I offended any religious people who read story./


	5. The arrival

/I own nothing except my own ideas/

/Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I sat down and force myself to write this/

/For those who want to know what some of the Characters look like the links are on my profile page/

Summary: Zim is far older than even he or any other Irken realizes so when the tallest tell Zim the truth and remotely deactivate him what happens when he lives and starts to get memories that the control brains wanted dead and buried.

_'The red lord'_ someone thinking

"Is back" someone speaking

**_'It begins again' _**flashback

_"Hello anyone out there" _Transmissions

**"I'm back"**Godly being talking

**(With Tenn)**

_'Where am I to go, all I have is a, quite possibly, crazy voice in my head that will not tell me where it is taking me!' _Tenn thought dejectedly. Having been in her Voot cruiser for almost six months now all the while having the company of the mysterious voice. She would have gone insane had it not been for its' talks that confused and fascinated her.

**"You do know I'm still here and as for where you are going that is a surprise, that and we can't take any of the direct routes without warning the Control Brains of where we are going." **The voice said with annoyance at the mention of the Control Brains.

_'Why do you hate the Control Brains so much, and who is this Osiris that you mentioned?' _Tenn curiously asked

**"I hate the Control Brains because they have taken the honor and respect that my people once held and made us forget what it means to be Irken." **The voice said with a sigh. The sadness that the voice spoke with seemed to take a physical effect dimming a nearby star slightly.

_'Wait your Irken if that is true then how am I speaking to you through this telepathic link, and how do you have all these other powers' _Tenn thought. For as long as the trip had been the voice never said what, or for that matter who it was. **"Irkens are older and where once more powerful than what they are now, we could move the very stars if we had a strong enough will."**

Tenn for her part sat in silence trying to absorb what the being had just told. To think Irkens once held the power to move the very celestial bodies that gave life to planets. _'If what you say is true then why do we not have these powers still? They could have helped us control the universe with minimal losses.' _

**'Ha if you think that the size of the empire is big now you should have seen it in its glory days. We used to control more than eighty percent of this galaxy, and we even started to colonize other galaxies before the treachery." **The voice said with venom at the end.

_'Treachery? What treachery? Just who are you and how much longer must I wait till we get to this planet?' _Tenn thought with interest, and a little impatient. **"HAHAHA you'll need that attitude if you're going to impress Set. He was like you when he first started training." **The voice spoke with nostalgia.

_'Wait your taking me to see the giant creature that saved me. How could he have gotten to this system faster than us?' _Tenn thought in apprehension about meeting the person to save her.

**"All will be explained when you meet him besides we are at our destination now."** The voice said making her forget that most of her questions haven't been answered. Looking out the view port Tenn saw a little blue planet that didn't look to remarkable. Except for the feeling that something on it was awakening like a power generator that hadn't been on for a long time.

**"Land near these coordinates I will give you a disguise that will help you blend in with the humans."** The voice said causing Tenn to just agree and go along for the ride.

**(Irk)**

It had been six months since the failed retrieval of Zim's corpse and in that time all Irken held planets had gone onto high alert. Red and Purple had to put most of the armada on the defensive. This in turn led to many questions being asked. As well as halting many soon to be invasions.

Red came up with the lie of them getting word of a resisty invasion placating the populace of their people and giving them more control. "Red do you think what the control brains said about Zim is true" Purple whimpered to his brother thinking about what they had learned and who Zim could truly be. "Don't be ridiculous Zim is a defect nothing more nothing less."

"But what if he really is an ancient" Purple said in fear. "Don't be stupid Purple the Zim can't be an ancient." Red growled out but the slightest sliver of doubt was in his mind.

**(Flash Back)**

**The Tallest had just returned from seeing Mace, and after Purple had finished having his panic attack. "Everyone we are sorry to report that all celebration will have to be put on hold until further notice." Red said after getting everyone's attention.**

**There was a collective feeling of sadness as a lot of Irkens had come from half way across the galaxy to see the event. Purple seeing this decided to try and cheer everyone up. "But you can get the video of Zim's death on implants at the low cost of two hundred monies." This cheered them up if only slightly.**

**With that the Tallest levitated to the private observation deck that was in the tallest tower on Irk. This place also held the resting place of the ancients. The 'founders' of the Irken Empire as it is today. **

**When they got there Red took out the cloth that Irken Mace had given him and inspected it more closely. It looked like it had before but as Red looked at it more closely he realized that the picture was drawn onto the cloth. ****_'So this wasn't taken from the original source, but what does it mean and why would Zim take up this symbol.'_**

**As Red contemplated this Purple was busy trying to calm down by ordering the slaves to get him food. "YOU, SLAVE GET YOUR TALLEST SNACKS" Purple yelled at a slave who hurried off to do as he was told.**

**The thing that made the slaves different here than anywhere else was that they were Irken, tall Irkens in fact. The thing that made them inferior in the eyes of the Tallest was that they were PAKless. These Irkens where controlled by shock collars that were used and applied in excess since they were smeets.**

**Red continued to roam aimlessly around the circular room they were in as he looked at the cloth, quickly becoming annoyed by it. In a fit of annoyance Red crumpled up the cloth and threw it at one of the older slaves, before turning around to join Purple in eating snacks. The slave had been cleaning the floors when it felt the cloths soft impact.**

**Looking to see what had hit him he saw the cloth. Picking it up and unraveling it the Irken slave's eyes widened and a spark appeared, a spark that many hadn't seen in a long time. Red and Purple had decided to ask the control brains for help on this problem.**

**As they went deeper into the tower completely forgetting about the cloth. They saw control brains that where broken beyond repair. They then came to the main chamber of the tower, in the center of the chamber sat the oldest control brain anyone had ever seen. Around the control brain where three statues two female and one male.**

**The female Irkens where considered the most beautiful the empire had ever seen. While the male confused many, for upon his skin was a criss-cross of stitches that made him look like he had been sown together.**

**"Red, Purple what is it that you need I am very busy watching over the ancients" stated the control brain. "We came here because somehow Zim survived us deactivating his PAK, and we have a . . . wait where is that cloth." Red answered before searching his pockets frantically.**

**"Hmmm strange you say Zim survived having his PAK deactivated only an ancient has the power to do that. What are you looking for anyways Tallest Red?" Stated the control brain **

**"I'm looking for a cloth that was given to us by the only surviving member of the retrieval team, who also wanted us to relay a message to you, something about you making a mistake and to tell the family Zim's coming back, whatever that means." Red said in confusion.**

**The silence that came from the control brain was almost deafening, if it had a face one would see the look of pure terror. "Nonononono this can't be we made sure he was scattered and even if he could I would know about it."**

**This through the control brains into muttered ramblings the Tallest confusion only grew; no one had ever seen a control brain say anything other than in dull monotone. For the oldest control brain to go into hysterics meant something terrible. "Quick was the symbol any one of these." It said as multiple images appeared upon the screen.**

**"No to humanoid the symbol was that of an animal head" Purple stated just from seeing a brief glimpse of it. This brought the list down considerably Red pointed at the one at the very end. When the control brain processed what it saw it went back to muttering to himself.**

**"Would you please explain what is going on and the significance of this symbol?" Purple said with impatience. "This symbol belongs to an ancient Irken legion that rebelled after high king Osiris came to power. They wouldn't accept his rule and so they and their commanders left Irken space."**

**"WAIT, wait, wait you expect us to believe that one this is an ancient Irken Legion symbol and two that Irkens rebelled against each other." Red state incredulity with purple agreeing.**

**"Believe it or not it is the truth I was made right after the great schism so I remember what happened next. After that search parties where sent out to find them. We did, they had made their home on a planet so out of the way that we had to put in a dimensional portal just to get their quicker."**

**"We had found them only because the Meekrobians had made the native species into a slave race. The three commanders taught them how to fight the Meekrobians and had fought with them too eventually throw them off of the world." This statement shocked the Tallest; for Irkens to help a more primitive race and not take them over it was unheard of.**

**"Wait these Irkens helped a more primitive race, now I know your lying." Purple said this enraged the control brain "You would think that I would lie about this, this makes me wonder why you were chosen to be Tallest."**

**This would have caused a shouting match between the Tallest and the control brain had a shorter Irken not run in at that moment. "My Tallest one of the animals in your personal zoo has just escaped."**

**"We have a personal zoo." Both Red and Purple ask simultaneously. "Yes my tallest it was one of the oldest animals in the exhibit a rare Irken blood red fighting dog. A wild one hasn't been seen in its natural habitat in over four millennium." The apparent zoo keeper drone said.**

**"My Tallest, My Tallest" another drone yelled as he ran into the room "The Deseret's of Irk there, I don't know how else to describe it, they're coming alive." Another Irken said as he ran into the room.**

**"So it is him" the control brain said in a voice that spoke not only of fear but rage. "Okay so what does this have to do with Zim and this apparent legion?"Red said, after he had dismissed the other two drones, with an air of incredulity. "This has everything to do with them that animal that escaped was the pet of the commander of the very same legion that held this symbol!" The control brain raged.**

**"And the desert how does that fit into all of this?" Purple asked as well "The desert was where his power manifested, now that he has returned not only will his creature try to return to its master, but the deserts of Irk are awakening awaiting the return of their master. This can NOT reach the Irken slaves." **

**"Why we could use them as cannon fodder for fighting Zim. We could also awaken the ancients to help us fight him he can't be as powerful as them." Purple said**

**"You fool the slaves are the direct descendants of those legions that where captured, after we defeated them they were put into slavery, and Zim is the sibling of the ancient king and his queens he is the one who cut up High King Osiris. His true name is Set, the red lord." The control brain said with hatred even mentioning that name.**

**"I will have to awaken the ancients and tell them the situation." The control brain stated with an air of finality "Wait we don't want to be too hasty I mean it could just be a fluke all of this is happening now." Purple said trying to maintain the control of the empire for him and Red**

**"Very well you have half of one standard year to prove that all this is a coincidence, which I know it's not." The control brain said with an air of finality.**

**(End Flashback)**

"There is no way Zim could be this ancient Lord Set, he's too stupid to be an ancient." Red said more trying to assure himself than purple. "But Red it has been six months since these events started and we have found no natural excuse for what is happening; now we have to let these old geezers take control of the empire." Purple whined as they went to the bottom of the tower to greet their new rulers.

"We can't ask for more time Purple we were given a strict deadline and to do so would not only make us look weak but would be an insult to the ancients. You know the punishment for that is." Red said in fear.

"No Red what?" Purple asked in fear "Dismemberment, disemboweled, and then having your innards eaten by vortian crows for sixty days." Red said seriously.

Shivering at that Purple and Red continued toward the meeting point. When they arrived they found a door guarded by twelve tall Irkens that almost came up to their height. As the Tallest tried to pass their path end up being blocked by steel spears. Not used to being denied they could only stare in shock.

"Let them in they are need to awaken the ancients." the control brains' voice said over the intercom. The guards lowered their spears reluctantly to allow the Tallest. When the Tallest entered the room they saw that it was filled to the top with cryo pods.

In the center where five cryo pods ready to be awakened. "You have found no proof that says that Zim isn't Lord Set so it comes into my jurisdiction to awaken the rightful rulers of the empire. Put your hands on the console and the process will begin." The control brain said in its dull monotone but with a hint of something that sounded like joy.

Seeing two modules rise up from the floor the Tallest reluctantly put their hands on them to begin the process. The first thing that happened was that the five pods started to glow signifying a reboot process. Then the glass of the pods started to come off steam came out of the pods signifying the process to be finished.

The first to step out was a tall Irken male with bright blue eyes and looked a lot like Zim the only thing that was different was his eyes and the criss-cross of scars all over his body. The second one was a female with brown eyes that gave off a hint of arrogance and brains. The third was a female also but whose eyes where ocean blue and gave the feeling about caring for others.

The fourth and fifth Irkens where younger than the other three one held an eye as white and bright as the sun and the other was as black as a starless night. His expression was one of arrogance, while the other had soulless black eyes and a bored expression upon his face.

The Tallest could only stare mainly at the female Irkens because the cryo pods only allow for the minimum of clothes without risk to the user. When they finally tore their gazes away they saw the resemblance was almost uncanny to that of Zim. _'Okay so maybe they are related to Zim.'_

"Now why have we been awakened after so long" the male with blue eyes said. "Milord's and ladies I come bring grave news the Red Lord has returned." the control brain said causing the five ancients' eyes to widen in shock and the female blue eyed one to look guilty. "Why were we not awakened sooner the oracles should have sensed him by now." The multi-color eye Irken said in aggravation.

"Lord Horus we had only found out recently and by order of you and your father lord Osiris we were to stop the ancient rights." the control brain said in reply. "The Tallest are here to give you your throne back as they have been ruling in your stead." The machine said drawing attention to Red and Purple.

"So these are the Irkens who have been ruling in our stead, not very impressive. My name is Isis charmed I'm sure." The brown eyed Irken, now known as Isis, said a rich aristocratic voice that reeked of arrogance. "My name is Osiris high king and husband to the two lovely ladies with me." Said the blue eyed Zim look alike.

"My name is Nephthysas a pleasure to meet you" said Nephthysas in a respectful tone. "My name is Horus son of Osiris and Isis heir to the throne" said Horus with the same arrogance as his mother. "My name is Anubis son of Nephthysas and that is all you need to know." said the last Irken in a monotone like voice.

"Very well let us give you a tour and show you how things have changed" Red said hoping to get out of the cryo chamber as quickly as possible.

**(After the Tour) ****_(Don't hate me I really didn't feel like writing this. To sum it up they were shown around and the other Irkens started to party about their return)_**

"So let me get this straight you deactivated this Irken, Zim was it, and after his death the planets natural elements started to act up." Osiris said as he and his family stood on the bridge of the massive, fully clothed, and getting looks of awe from the workers. "Yes milord" Red said through strained teeth.

They had been awake for less than twenty four hours and they acted like they owned the place. "And it turns out that this Irken just so happens to be our fallen sibling. Gentlemen I find that very hard to believe."

"Lord Osiris we have a transmission from the planet Meekrob." A nameless drone stated "Put him through." Osiris said in disinterest.

When the video came online it showed a very irritated Kronos "Osiris you said that Set was dead you said he wouldn't be able to reform. So why did I see his celestial body destroying half of my city!" Roared Kronos in rage. "Set is dead Kronos we all saw it there is no way he could be back." Osiris stated

"Oh really than would you care to explain this." Kronos said before playing the video of Seth interrupting the execution and destroying some of the city. "It has taken me these six whole months just to get the communications working again."

"I will look into this Lord Kronos you have my word." Osiris said trying to placate his fellow leader. "You better" Kronos said threateningly before cutting the line. "Someone get me any Irken that has been to Earth recently and make sure that they have a full squad." Isis ordered after the call was dropped. "Yes milady" was the collective response.

**(Earth)**

On Earth Tenn arrived at the coordinates and went into the building. Her disguise was of a woman of Southern European decent with brown hair. Wearing a red t-shirt and regular jeans, she looked around the age of her mid-twenties. When she entered the building she was immediately hit by the smell of smoke, alcohol and puke.

**"Remember your looking for a person with green skin and" '**_Found him he's sitting at the bar, how no one here knows he's an Irken I'll never know' _Tenn thought as she cut off the voice. Going up to said person looked up and smirked in amusement. "So you're Set you don't look like a giant creature with a canine head." Tenn whispered to him

Set only chuckled and said "Appearances can be deceiving Tenn, remember that, now then bartender, let's get the lady a drink." the bartender laughed and put a beer in front of Tenn. Looking at the drink and then at Set who was downing his own. Seeing no harm Tenn brought it up to her lips and drank it. This signed the beginning of her becoming the apprentice of the red lord Set.

**(Edge of Sol System)**

A ship bearing the new Irken symbol, which looked like a ribcage and a spinal column, appeared at the edge of the system its occupants ready to complete their mission. One occupant more than ready to finish what she started last time she was here. _'Soon I will conquer this planet and then I will finally get the recognition that I deserve!' _ Thought this lone occupant.

/Now then I have been looking at how many times this thing has been read and I have to say this. GIVE ME REVIEWS THE MORE REVIEWS ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE WANT IN THIS STORY TE SOONER I CAN MAKE NEW CHAPTERS that is all/

/Also I'm putting up a post for what powers Tenn should get. And if anyone wants to do a cover or drawing for this story you are more than welcome to/

/For Horus, Anubis, and Osiris's imagine Zim just with different color eyes and everyone is taller than they were in the series. For those wondering what they are wearing I'll write it next time/

/I do not mean to insult the religious' community in any way it is just for the story that I thought up. So I am deeply sorry if I offended any religious people who read story./


	6. The invatation

**Set's return chapter 5**

/I own nothing except my own ideas/

/Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I sat down and force myself to write this. **Also I have a poll up on my profile I would really appreciate it if SOMEONE VOTED for Tenns powers that she will get.**/

/For those who want to know what some of the Characters look like the links are on my profile page. Some of the Characters in this chapter will be unimportant OCs which will die in the next few chapters. **The vote in this chapter is for the powers that Tenn will recieve **_**not if she joins the lnot if she joins egion**_/

Summary: Zim is far older than even he or any other Irken realizes so when the tallest tell Zim the truth and remotely deactivate him what happens when he lives and starts to get memories that the control brains wanted dead and buried.

_'The red lord'_ someone thinking

"Is back" someone speaking

**_'It begins again' _**flashback

_"Hello anyone out there" _Transmissions

**"I'm back"**Godly being talking

**(Earth: Tak POV)**

It had been over six years since I had last been on this worthless planet I had planned to destroy it to not only to be stopped by that stupid defect Zim and those stupid humans Dib and Gaz. Just thinking of that name leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Now I've been assigned back here on some mission by the ancients. They said they would tell us when we landed but I just want to conquer the planet, and be done with it.

I'm currently surrounded by the idiots that had been to Earth in the last hundred years. Siz-Lorr, who is the head food drone of Foodcourtia. He was also in charge of Zim's banishment originally only to fail at it horribly, twice! He was by far the fattest Irken I had ever seen.

Then there were the grays that where a minor species in the galaxy and had been abducting humans for the last few decades. No one knew why, they were just weird like that.

There was also another Irken by the name of Mace. His left arm and right leg where cybernetic. For some reason he kept looking at Earth with fear like he could see something that none of us could. I didn't know why he is on this mission, but his wounds are recent and still healing. Why he was even considered for this mission I don't know but the glass eye and split antenna tell me that even now he was walking in extreme pain.

Then came the two ancients of the group Anubis and Horus, I don't see the big deal they just look like regular Irkens granted they are taller than your average Irken but now so am I. I'm at least two inches shorter than the Tallest. Anubis is all right just anti-social, but in our society that was normal. While Horus is lecherous and if he wasn't an ancient I would have shot him for being a defect myself.

Along with them came a group of ten elite honor guard for them. They wear pure white armor reminiscent of human samurai armor. And finally there is me the only one here that has actually came close to killing Zim and destroying Earth. By the time that this is over I will be made an invader, and get the respect that I deserve.

(Back to normal)

As Tak was finishing her inner monologue the ship was landing in the outskirts of the city where Zim's original base was. "Alright maggots where here to hunt down one of the ancient traitors to the Irken empire." Said the captain of the honor guard from behind his hawk shaped helmet.

"Now we will have to go into the details of the mission." Anubis said in his usual monotone. As the room darkened, and a holographic projector turned on. In the center of the room appeared the image of Set or as he was known to the universe now Zim.

"That's a laugh; Zim isn't an ancient, destructive yeah, but not an ancient." Sizz-Lor said while laughing. Only to shut up when he saw that not only was the image taller than Zim, but he was getting glared at by the honor guard,

"I wouldn't laugh at this fry cook; this traitor has more military training than most veterans. This isn't counting the countless wars he has been in." Said the captain, in a very serious voice. "Now maggots where dealing with one of the most dangerous beings in existence, prepare for anything and if you see him, call for back up immediately. This is a hunt and detain mission."

At this Tak and the others were confused wouldn't be easier to just kill him. As Tak looked at the others and saw that none of the cowards would ask the question. "Why not kill him surely it would be easier than letting him live."

"Foolish girl you can't kill an ancient it is impossible the only way to stop them is to capture them." Was the reply from one of the honor guard. Only to be quieted by a glare from Horus

*cough*"As I was saying this is a hunt and detain mission. There will be many things that will be described upon as the mission progresses. This will also be given only on a need to know basis. You will all be given a disguise while we are here. Remember do not confront the traitor alone." The captain said

There was a resounding call of "yes sirs". Before we all went about to finish our final preparations. Tak went to the back of the cargo bay, to get away from the others that she considered idiots. "Why hello beautiful," came the voice of Horus behind Tak.

Tak turned around with a glare to acknowledge him. "Why the glare beautiful, I am only here to help you." Horus stated with a look in his eyes that said he wanted more than to help. He was going to say more until Tak grabbed him by the throat. "Listen here you defect the only thing that's keeping you alive right now is you being an ancient. If it wasn't for that one simple fact I would kill you myself right here and now."

With a final push, that forced Horus to stumble back to regain his balance, Tak walked away. Had she looked back she would have seen Horus glaring at her with a clenched fist covered in flames. Horus looked like he was about to through it until his arm was grabbed. With a final glare at Tak Horus turned to glare at the person who stopped him. Only to see Anubis who shook his head in the negative. With a huff Horus turned and left.

Tak had decided to go with her old disguise just making it look older. Her disguise's hair now went down to mid back. She also had a piercing above her right eye, and one below her lip. Her job was to gather Intel about what has happened while she had been adrift in space.

_'I wonder what has changed for these monkeys while I was gone.' _Tak thought as she went onto school grounds.

(With Zim/Set and Tenn)

Set had led Tenn out of the city and towards an ancient city that looked it was being dug out. _"This place is secluded enough that we can talk without anyone listening in." _Seth had told her but she wondered to talk about what?

"Now Tenn this is a good place to answer any questions that you have. You have been kept in the dark on what is happening. It is also a good place for us to drop our disguises." Set said, while taking off his wig and contacts, finally stopping in what could have once been a grand house. Filled with columns that would have held a giant roof; now nothing more than rubble thanks to some great disaster.

"Why are we here and for that matter who are you anyway? Wouldn't it be much safer to talk in your base? How did you get here before I did? How did you transform into that creature? Who is Osiris, and who and where is that voice that helped me here!" Tenn yelled months of stress finally taking its' toll on her.

"The reason we are talking here is because it is a place of power; and unless you can survive being inside a volcano for more than a few minutes this is the best place to talk." Set said while jabbing his thumb in the direction toward the mountain in the distance.

"Your base is inside a volcano!" Tenn yelled in shock. "Yes now on to your other questions. Lord Ra, the voice that has been guiding you here, needs to rest he is not as young as he used to be after all; and I got here quicker than you because I was here to begin with." Set replied calmly. "That's bull-shit! How could you be in two places at once?" Tenn replied in outrage only to back down from the glare she received from Seth.

"There are many things you don't understand about the universe girl. The universe itself is constantly at war with itself. The powers of Chaos and Order constantly trying to gain the upper hand; and for the past few millenniums the powers of Order have ruled!" Set's outraged reply.

"I don't understand isn't order good?" Tenn asked in fear, not wanting to anger the being in front of her.

"Everything has its' place in the universe, and the order that has been in place has caused the universe to stagnate. Without chaos to keep order in check it has grown fat and lazy. As chaos will destroy itself, when there is too much of it. The universe needs balance for its' continued survival." Was the explanation to Tenns question.

"This is why the legions where made, they were to keep the forces of chaos and order from becoming too powerful." Set's antenna droop as if remembering a sad memory. "At least when they were filled with chaos Irkens."

"Chaos Irkens? What are chaos Irkens?" Tenn questioned timidly. "Chaos Irkens are Irkens that have been either born into the powers of chaos. Or had another Chaos Irken vouch for them to join the legion. The same is with Irkens of Order; that is how I can transform into that form you saw me in. To be connected to the powers of Order and Chaos one is allowed amazing powers. But there is a cost one can go insane or their very form twisted into that of a monster" Set replied in a serious tone.

Tenn was shocked that these powers existed. "If they are so strong then why have I never heard of them?"

"The reason that you have never heard of these powers is because my _'brother.'"_ Spitting out the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Osiris banned the use of them. He thought the powers should only be in families. Intentionally weakening us to outside threats."

"But who are you?" Tenn asked seeing as he avoided the question until now. "*sigh* I have gone by many names and titles traitor, the red lord, murderer, and hero. I have been all of these things yet the name you possibly now me by is Zim." Set/Zim said looking like he aged a hundred years.

"YOU' RE ZIM!" Tenn shouted feeling a bit dizzy from the shock after shock that was happening tonight. "Yes and while I prefer the name Set you may call me Zim if you want."

Getting over her shock that the knuckle head that she met in the academy was a being older than her. She asked the question that had been bugging her all night. "Why does it feel like we are in a graveyard, and why are we here?"

"Ah I was wondering if you would notice that feeling it's because this is a graveyard in a sense of the word. I was also wondering when you would ask that; the reason is I would like to invite you to join the Chaos legion."

(Vote for the powers that she gets)

/Now then I have been looking at how many times this thing has been read and I have to say this. GIVE ME REVIEWS THE MORE REVIEWS ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE WANT IN THIS STORY TE SOONER I CAN MAKE NEW CHAPTERS that is all/

/I do not mean to insult the religious' community in any way it is just for the story that I thought up. So I am deeply sorry if I offended any religious people who read story./


	7. The Ritual

/I own nothing except my own ideas/

/Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I sat down and force myself to write this/

/For those who want to know what some of the Characters look like the links are on my profile page. The winner is Shadows, with the symbol of the raven/

Summary: Zim is far older than even he or any other Irken realizes so when the tallest tell Zim the truth and remotely deactivate him what happens when he lives and starts to get memories that the control brains wanted dead and buried.

_'The red lord'_ someone thinking

"Is back" someone speaking

**_'It begins again' _**flashback

_"Hello anyone out there" _Transmissions

**"I'm back" **Godly being talking

**(Pompeii, ruins of the temple of Jupiter)**

The silence that permeates the ruins was suffocating. Tenn could hardly believe that Zim had asked her to join the chaos legion. A group that, until a few minutes ago, she didn't even know existed. "W-Why would you ask me to join?" Was the only thing Tenn could ask.

"You are one of the few Irkens that still have any sense of free will. Making you an excellent choice for the legion." Was Zim's replies saying it in a matter of fact kind a way.

Tenn's mind was going a mile a minute. Thinking of all the possibilities that where before her. On one hand was to run the rest of her life trying to escape the Empire. On the other hand here was a chance to join something greater and have a purpose again. The choice seemed clear as day to her.

"I'll join, but I want to know more about this legion." Was Tenn's answer. "Good, and don't worry I will tell you everything you will need to know in this line of work." Zim said before turning around and moving deeper into the ruins. "Now come apprentice the ritual circle is this way."

As they traveled through the ruins Tenn saw large clumps on the ground. Looking closer she saw that they had a vaguely human shape. "Zim what are those clumps around us?"

Looking at the clumps Tenn saw Zim's eyes sadden when they came across a smaller clump that was curled up to a large one. "Those are the remains of all who died when the volcano erupted." The sadness in his voice made Tenn stop and look around. Seeing how many of the clumps where around her; she had to just stand there and let it sink in.

"Why have they not been moved? Surely it would be more respectful to the dead?" Tenn said in shock. Zim just gave a small shake of his head before looking over his shoulder at her. "They are left where they are because the humans wish to remember them. They are all that is left of this city."

With that said Zim started to descend down a set of steps that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Tenn stopped at the top of the steps looking down into the darkness; reminding of her time in the Meekrobian prisons. Of her times screaming for help in the inky blackness only for none to come. Zim looking at her from a few steps down saw the apprehension upon her face. With a sigh he snapped his finger and a small flame appeared over his hand.*

Astonished Tenn quickly moved to stand next to Zim. As they moved deeper into the underground; she almost jumped a good foot when Zim spoke up. "Now there are different powers can Chaos Irken and have. From power over a force of nature to controlling a piece of the fabric of the universe. Now as you grow in strength and age it will be possible for you to gain control over other elements in minor ways."

As Tenn listened she couldn't help but think back to the time Zim had reduced most of a crowd to sand. "Also be careful, chaos Irkens are beings of pure energy so you can have a child with practically anything." At this sentence Tenn stopped trying to comprehend what was just said to her.

"Wait, what do, you mean as a being of pure energy I can have a child with practically anything. All Irkens are impotent."

Looking back at her Zim just sighed "Yes all Irkens are impotent now but not always. How do you think we survived before cloning?" At this Tenn had the decency to look sheepish. "As for mating with anything; well Irkens are not the only species that can gain the powers of chaos and order. A lot of other legionnaires where actually half-breeds."

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and entered a small chamber. It was filled with candles that surrounded a strange circle and within that circle was a star. "A pentagram, a symbol of both summoning and protection among humans. It can be both and yet it can hold more power in it than just that. For Irkens it can release the powers of Chaos or Order. For with the birth of a Chaos Irken an Irken of Order is born to maintain balance within the universe."

Zim said this as he walked around the room he looked at the symbol and candles with a look of nostalgia. "Tenn, please sit in the center of the pentagram." Zim asked as he sat and faced the pentagram. As Tenn sat facing Zim she saw a glow start to encompass them both. "Don't panic, just relax and allow your mind to clear." At this command Tenn forced herself to remain calm and started to empty her mind. Closing her eyes she felt herself falling, wind going past her, opening her eyes she saw herself falling to the earth. A scream ripped itself from her throat as her descent quickened. Just as she was about to hit the earth she stopped.

Looking on with confusion clear in her eyes Tenn reached out and touched the earth pushing herself till she was righted herself. Tenn looked around in confusion the sky was pitch black like someone had taken the star from the heavens. The earth was also weird it was like someone had taken two completely different hemispheres and put them right next to each other on the left of her was a frozen wasteland but there where a few animals running around in it. The other was a lush field filled with life trees growing here and there; but it was just as harsh if not more so. Wolves hunting in packs deer facing each other.

Then she saw figures walking towards her. The first came from the frozen wasteland it was an Irkeness that could have passed as her twin if it wasn't for frosty blue eyes; she wore a white toga even though she was in a climate that should be below freezing. The second one came from the glade; she too wore a toga but hers was brown and she looked like what Tenn thought her mother would look like if she had one.

A third one came from the black sky in the form of a black mist before condensing forming another twin of Tenn but she had a bored look of indifference like she just didn't care anymore about anything; her toga was always changing different shades of gray and black. The last and most surprising was one that came in a boom of thunder; she wore a look a pure arrogance like she was the better than them all. Her toga was a royal purple.

"So after all this time a new one has come to choose. But there are less choices this time." The one white said. "Let's get this over with let us see which one of us is most compatible with her." Said the one in shadows. Before Tenn could ask who they were and where she was multiple beams of energy shot out from the figures and attached themselves to her.

Tenn didn't know how long she lay curled up in pain but as suddenly as the pain came the pain ended the beam that still remained attached to her was from the Irkeness in the black toga. The shock was on all of their faces as if they never expected this to happen. "NO I refuse to believe she is most attuned to the element of shadows! I was cheated!" The one that appeared in purple yelled in outrage.

"Let it go Eagle it seems Raven won this fair and square." The one in white said quickly getting over the shock. "Shut up Fox! You're weak like all the others; I should be a part of the first chaos Irken of a new generation!" Eagle would have gone on a bigger rant had the motherly one not used the earth to wrap around her face cutting off from shouting even more.

"Now that's enough out of you Eagle we are scaring the poor girl." The one in brown said giving attention back to Tenn. Who was indeed scared and confused by what was going on. "Let us leave and let Raven tell the young girl what is going on. We will wait of more of the next generation to come." The motherly one said

"Thank you Mare." Raven said to, the now identified, mare; she then turned to Tenn and gestured for her to take a seat. "What just happened was you being aligned with the element that best represents you as person. These powers can take the form of any number of animals or other forces of nature."

Tenn nodded understanding that somewhat. "Surprisingly only four of us appeared Eagle, the one in purple, would have given you the power over lightning. A powerful ability in its own right. Fox, the one in white, would have given you the power over ice; and Mare would have given you the power over the very ground. They are all powerful but they have their own weaknesses. Eagle is the most likely to make her hosts arrogant. Fox's hosts tend to become cold and without emotions. While Mares host's, in most cases, lose the will to fight."

"What about you what do you represent; and what is your weakness?" Tenn asked curiously. At this Raven looked sheepish and said "I represent shadows and all forms of darkness." At this Tenn flinch remembering her fear of the dark. Raven seeing this explained. "Your fear of the dark is probably why you aligned with me. To fear something is to also respect it in a way. With the dark being your greatest fear you not only respected it you wanted to control it instinctually. "

At this explanation Tenn thought back to the prison. She remembered how the guards, who used night vision goggles to see, would torment her; and how she wished she could show them what to fear. Seeing Tenn's epiphany Raven continued. "My weaknesses are that my powers weaken in sunlight; but in the darkness of night, especially if there isn't any moonlight, I am at my strongest."

Tenn nodded then realized that her surroundings where starting to fade. "W-what's going on?" Tenn said looking around a little panicked. "You are returning to the physical world this place is returning you to your physical form. I will see you there." Raven said as everything went black.

Tenn awoke with a start. Looking around she saw Zim on the ground breathing heavily. Rushing to his side as he started to regain his breath she heard him say. "Still haven't returned to full power mustn't push myself."

It was then that Tenn felt something on her shoulder; looking she saw it was a small pitch black bird. "A raven an interesting familiar; but I feel that it will serve you well young Tenn." Zim said as he noticed the bird. "Now we must be off I have an idea where we will find more allies." He said as he got to his feet.

"Where are we going Zim? And are you sure it is for the best that you go yourself?" Tenn said feeling a calm and letting her military training to follow her superior while also worrying about his wellbeing.

"I will be fine Tenn. I thank you for your concern but we must hurry your ascension will not have gone unnoticed by others." Zim said as he began to walk up the stairs with Tenn by his side not feeling as fearful of the dark as before. "Who are we meeting with Sir?"

"Why that will be a surprise that I think will be best saved for when we get there." Zim said with a mischievous smile.

/Done chapter 7 now this was a done by me forcing myself to do it. I was on a plane so I had plenty of time. Sorry if you found this chapter boring I was planning on there being a small fight scene but decided against it. I also wanted to get some character development/

/Now I want people to tell me what I can do to work on this story. Also I will take constructive criticisms only no flamers. Tell me what I can fix and I will do this for this story/

/I do not mean to insult the religious' community in any way it is just for the story that I thought up. So I am deeply sorry if I offended any religious people who read story. /


End file.
